1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for collecting environmental data and a method of monitoring an environment in real time.
This work was supported by the IT R&D program of MIC/IITA [2006-S-006-02. Components/Module technology for Ubiquitous Terminals].
2. Discussion of Related Art
By connecting a computer with a peripheral device, a mobile communication terminal with a computer, household appliances, etc., within a short range via a wireless network, short-range wireless communication enables bidirectional real-time communication without electric cables. Lately, Bluetooth has been adopted as a short-range wireless communication standard, and modules implementing Bluetooth are being produced in the form of a chip. Bluetooth is wireless data communication technology developed by a consortium of Ericsson, Nokia, Intel, IBM and Toshiba, which are mobile communication service providers and computer companies, in 1998 to solve a problem that too many connection cables are required for a connection between mobile devices. Bluetooth has been developed to replace cables on the basis of low cost, low power consumption and a wireless environment.
A Bluetooth headset is a typical wireless communication device employing Bluetooth technology. The Bluetooth headset is not connected with a mobile communication terminal through an electric cable, and enables bidirectional data communication using short-range wireless communication. A telephony method using such a Bluetooth headset is the same as a generally-used hands-free scheme that does not require an electric cable.
Meanwhile, according to a conventional environment monitoring method, a sensor is separated from a controller and a processor. Since the respective sub-systems are very big and consume much power, they are spaced far apart from each other or connected through a cable. Therefore, it is difficult to timely and spatially satisfy a user's demands for health information and real-time environmental information on abnormal weather. Consequently, a portable apparatus for providing specific environmental information to a user is required.